UNSC MSSS
"The UNSC created something far greater than any normal human. They pushed the boundries of nature itself. They made Spartans. Not just a few...but thousands. And with that there came a new, and higher, stage of warfare." - ONI Head Officer of the UNSC Military Spartan Specialist Statuses project. Background During the events of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC were stretched to their last resources. They fought hard and eventually came to a conclusion that they needed something to turn the tide. So they created the Spartan programmes. For years the pushed against the covenant and eventually the tide started to turn. Furthermore and over time, some Spartans became excellent fighters in certain combat areas. So in 2530 the UNSC, specifically ONI, decided to create specialist courses for Spartans to push their certain expertise to the limits, especially with the destruction of the Eridanus II system. The first Spartan II's to pilot the new system, in 2530, were: Li-008, William-043, Anton-044, Linda-058 and Kelly-087. They were excellent in their area of specialist combat and so them, amoung others later, took part in the UNSC's new specialist course. This course tested their abilities and was a challenging task for them to undertake. However all of them passed and proved to all other Spartans that this could be done. The UNSC kept the criteria for most of the specialist courses the same but as other pilot tests, with other Spartans, resulted in different outcomes, the criteria was changed for that specific spealism. Overview The specialist statuses require the Spartan to undertake a one year course per sub-specialism: In each specialist area there are two, or more, sub-statuses, which the Spartans undertake. They are graded on different criteria but still in the general area of that main specialism. Therefore it is possible that a Spartan could have different results for each sub-specialism, thus making them more or less specialised in one than the other. Despite this possible outcome, most Spartans usually get the same specialist status for all sub-specialisms. Also when a Spartan finally passes a certain specialist course, they may be rewarded one, out of three, possible ranks depending on their examined skill and success. However there are four all togehter: NOTE: - Below is a list of these rank endings (lowest to highest is top to bottom, respectively). The begining varies depending on the specialist course so "S" is used universally. *S Apprentice - This is the rank of a Spartan during the specialist course. *S Specialist - This is the rank, commonly, awarded for average success. *S Officer - This is the rank awarded for outstanding skill and combat preformance. Only the very highly gifted are granted this rank. *S Expert - This is the rank, very rarely, awarded for the most amazing display of exceptional combat and tactical skills, in that certain specialist area. Only a few are know to have recived this rank. These ranks (above) ensure that Spartans are specifically graded to; not only their specialist area, but further more to their combat skills in that certain area. These ranks are extremely hard to gain and not many take on the course in fear of faliure and ultimately a loss in popularity and battelfield trust. Only the best of the best undertake this course and that is exactly what it was designed for. And that's exactly why Spartans are the best soldiers in the galaxy... Specialist Statuses There are many specialist courses, which Spartans can undertake. Some are more popular than others, however all have been gained by atleast two Spartans. These were used from the Human-Covenant War, for the w:c:halo:SPARTAN-II Program, right up until the Necros War, in the early 2600's, for the SPARTAN-IV's. There are five main areas of Specilist Statuses, in the UNSC; *'CQC Specialist Status' - Close Quarters Combat: Shtoguns, SMG's and Urban Warfare. *'HDC Specialist Status' - Heavy Duty Combat: Gunnery Weapons, Demoliton Weapons and Equipment, and Vehicular-mounted Weapons. *'LRC Specialist Ststus' - Long Range Combat: Snipers and Long-ranged Lasers. *'VD/P Specialist Status' - Vehicle Driver/Pilot: Light Aircraft, Light and Heavy Surface Vehicles, and Armoured Assault Vehicles. *'SWC Specialist Status' - Special Warfare Combat: Covert Warfare, Stealth Infiltration, Special Operations and Tactical/Covert Upgraded Weapon Combat. *'PWC Specialist Status' - Physical Warfare Combat: Unarmed Combat, Physical Endurance and Zero Gravity Combat. List of Specialist Spartans (If you would like your Spartan do have a specialist status then please visit the talk page for further instructions.) *Leo-G002 - CQC Specialist Status in Defence, Assault and Urban Warfare. *Li-008 - PWC Specialist Status in ZG Combat. *William-043 - HDC Specialist Status in Demolitions and PWC Specialist Status in Unarmed Combat. *Anton-044 - SWC Specialist Status in Covert Warfare and SpecOps. *Linda-058 - LRC Specialist Ststus in Sniping. *Kelly-087 - PWC Specialist Status in Physical Endurance. *Nicole-458 - PWC Specialist Status in Unarmed Combat. *Grace-093 - HDC Specialist Status in Demolitions.